The Shadow's Queen
by Kalanthe
Summary: Kyoya and Satsuki act like an old married couple except that Hubby Satsuki perpetually and openly cheats on her wife whose not that faithful either. Kyoya doesn't care because in his mind she belongs to him. Before middle school Kyoya moves to Korea, years later Satsuki joins him but is she there for him? He's never told her he loves her and now he's scared he's loosing her…


Kyoya and Satsuki have been engaged as far back as they can remember, they play the role of the old happy married couple except that 'hubby' (Satsuki) perpetually and openly cheats on her 'wife'. Kyoya doesn't care because in his mind she belongs to him, she is someone who takes promises seriously thus once married she'll stop, he whole heartedly loves her but her mind always seems to be on someone else? Just before middle school Kyoya's whole family relocates to Korea, years later Satsuki decides to join him, but did she move to be with Kyoya or someone else?

**Chapter 1**

As far back as either of them could remember Ootori Kyoya and Isanami Satsuki were engaged to be married by both their families, Kyoya was the third son to a family with tremendous wealthy and influence, Satsuki was the only child and heir to a family with just as much money and influence but they belonged to a different world entirely. On the surface Isanami Corp was new to the business world being supported by the long established Ootori group, but in reality the money funding them came from Rosneft Ivan, the father of the current CEO of Isanami Corp and a key player in the russian mafia. Isanami Renji took his mother's maiden name and decided to make a name for himself away from his infamous father, he attended university in Japan where he met his best friend and later business partner Ootori Yoshio.

Ootori Kyoya had long since accepted the arrange marriage, as a child she was the only one he truly opened up to, she was the one who he confided all his secrets, he never pretended around her and he respected her. It wasn't til when Ootori's father had told him that the whole family was moving to Korea that he realised how much he'd come to depend on her, an engagement that he once accepted out of obligation became one with someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, someone he loved. It wasn't until when he realised his own feelings that he realised how lucky he was. But he never told her. Over the years the two had developed a routine of 'Husband' and 'Wife', where Kyoya seemed to constantly fuss over Satsuki, tutoring her in japanese, holding her hand at the doctors, correcting her posture being just a few examples. Satsuki in return was fiercely protective of Kyoya, she'd grown up with gangsters and the yakuza, violence wasn't something she shunned away from or was afraid of, fights to her were part of every day life. She knew how to clean and strip a gun as well as how to gut a fish with a pocket knife. Anyone who had any sense knew not to mess with Kyoya because his husband Satsuki was never far behind.

When Kyoya moved to Korea the two still kept in touch, communicating daily through various means, but the two were no longer the same two child living in their own little world. Kyoya began to use his false smile more and more, his horizon was infinitely widened but still kept to himself, unexpectedly however he made four friends, all from background like his own and whose friendship his family wouldn't be ashamed of.

"You really just going to sit there all night?" asked Ozaki Shinichi as he pulled up his blonde hair up with a hair tie showing off his beautiful face, as if to almost to combat this he dressed in a punk rock look, both of his ears had multiple piercings and he wore a t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Forget him," said SooWoo Bin, his hair was a reddish brown paired with matching eyes, his high end designer clothes over shadowed by his handsome face. Choi Daehyun said nothing but that wasn't anything unusual and gave Shinchi a shove towards the dance floor leaving Kyoya alone to mind the drinks. The group and the rest of their school gang had a routine of hanging out at a dance club called 'Nana', as it was under their jurisdiction the owners didn't make a fuss over them being underaged or drinking. Kyoya himself didn't like dancing or clubs but the rest of them did and he didn't mind the atmosphere too much but he sat in their personal booth alone drinking and reading a book while minding everyone else's.

"Don't you look lonely tonight," commented a familiar voice. Kyoya almost chocked on his drink when he saw the very familiar face of Satsuki at the club that night, dressed in skin tight indigo jeans, a black corset top and 5-inch patent heels.

"Satsuki?" Kyoya almost couldn't believe his eyes, what was she doing here in Korea? A mischievous smile spread across her lips as she walked up to him, she rested one knee on the space between his and with one arm around his neck and a hand under his chin she lifted his jaw and kiss him. Kyoya felt his knees weaken under the force of her lip, thankful that he was already sitting down Kyoya cupped her face in his hands pulling her even closer. Noticing this from the dance floor Bin made his way back to the booth.

"Whose this?" he asked once he reached them. They broke apart and Satsuki looked up to see had interrupted them, she smiled when she saw how good looking he was.

"What's this Kyoya? Is that your mistress there?" she asked, Kyoya covered a small smile. "No wonder you haven't been lonely the past three years my wife, look at him, he's beautiful." This struck a cord with Bin who hated it whenever someone called him pretty.

"Whose this?" he asked again. "What is she going on about?" Satsuki's smile widened as she straightened and stood up again, she walked towards Bin eyeing him from head to toe.

"Is something wrong Bin?" asked Shinichi who had returned after noticing that Bin was no longer dance, Daehyun was right behind him.

"Oh I take what I said back," Satsuki remarked when she saw him. "You're almost rugged next to this one," she told Bin.

"Whose this?" Bin demanded, sensing his best friend reaching boiling point Kyoya stood up to step in, Satsuki had a way of rubbing people the wrong way.

"Bin, this is Isanami Satsuki, Satsuki, these are my friends SooWoo Bin, Ozaki Shinichi, Choi Daehyun and somewhere around here is Woo JoIn," Kyoya looked around for his bleach haired friend but he was nowhere to be seen, it was strange, especially since he was usually the one in the thick of such situations.

"Hello there," Satsuki said with a small wave. Only Shinichi waved back.

XXX

"Your friends don't seem to like me," Satsuki commented to Kyoya.

"They'll get over it," Kyoya replied, however he knew it would take time. Bin was still fuming as he sat not far from the two. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Satsuki smiled and just shrugged.

"I missed you," she answered simply.

"That it?"

"Yep, I'm transferring into your school, so I'll see you in class tomorrow." Satsuki said it so matter of factly Kyoya had a hard time processing the information.

"So you're-"

"Staying," she finished for him. Kyoya was both excited and happy, it would be great to see his fiancé every single day but after only one minute Bin was still upset.

"Great," he replied, his voice reflecting his uncertainty. Satsuki laughed and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well then, I'm going to dance a bit, that red head there is just waiting to fall in love with me." With that she got up and disappeared in the crowd.

"Kyoya," said Bin, Kyoya knew from his tone that Bin wasn't happy but there was something else in his voice.

"Yes?"

"That girl, you dating?"

"No," Kyoya answered. It was a response that came automatically since he'd said it so often.

"That's good then," replied Bin. Kyoya suddenly felt concern over his response, his instinct were practically flashing a warning sign that someone was intruding on his territory.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Cause she's making out with that russian chick," Kyoya looked into the sea of people to spot Satsuki making out with the 'redhead' a long hair curvaceous female in a sequined dress. Kyoya relaxed a little. "I've got a bad feeling about that girl," Bin told his best friend.

"Satsuki?"

"Yeah, just a bad feeling." Kyoya wanted to scoff and deny it but deep down he knew that Bin was right.

XXX

"So why can't I just sleep in your room?" Satsuki asked as Kyoya opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms for her to stay in.

"Cause you toss and turn and I need my sleep," Kyoya replied. Satsuki rushed past him and launched herself at the queen sized bed, she laughed as she bounced on the mattress.

"Still the demon lord of low blood pressure?" questioned Satsuki playfully, Kyoya made his way towards her, once within arms reach Satsuki grabbed his arm and tried to pull him onto the bed. Kyoya smiled, over powering her he used the duvet to wrap her up in a ball and crawled on top of her using his own body weight to hold her down, Satsuki giggled as she struggled to break free. "Get off, you're heavy," she complained. Despite her lips being so close to his, Kyoya didn't try to kiss her, there were boundaries that he'd discovered over the years between them, she'd kiss him in public for fun but alone with just the two of them was too close to being in a real relationship. Kyoya smiled and kissed her forehead before finally letting her free. "Yuck," she said jokingly wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Sleep," Kyoya insisted pushing her down on the mattress when she tried to get up.

"No!"

"Good night," Kyoya made his way to the door, not waiting for a reply he closed the door behind him but as he did he could hear her shout 'No!' in reply. With a small smile on his lips he made his way to his own room when the door to his brother's room opened.

"What's with the racket?" Ootori Akito demanded as he stepped into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kyoya asked with a smile. Akito was his who commonly called his second brother, in reality he was the third oldest son, Kyoya's second brother having been disowned years previously, he was in a foul mood as usual. "Satsuki was just refusing to go to bed," he said, like many people Akito had a soft spot for his fiancé, and like predicted her name softened his temper.

"That girl," he scoffed, but Kyoya knew that deep down he was actually happy for her presence in their cold and seemingly constant hostile mansion. "Keep it down," he told Kyoya as he closed the door to his bedroom.

"Yes Oni-sama," Kyoya said quietly, almost to himself. The smile immediately faded, instead of returning to his own room Kyoya turned around and quietly entered the guest room, despite her previous protest Satsuki was already asleep with the duvet in a mess on the ground. He smiled quietly to himself, picking it up he shook it a couple of times before covering her with it. Kyoya starred down at her sleeping face, she was beautiful and fully knew it using her looks to her advantage, but in her resting state, she looked almost angelic and innocent.

"What's wrong?" Satsuki asked, apparently not really asleep but she didn't opened her eyes.

"Nothing," Kyoya replied. Still closed eyed Satsuki silently patted the pillow next to her, Kyoya smiled and still fully dressed crawled under the duvet beside her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. He silently took in her warmth, the smell of her hair and her perfume. "Satsuki," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you," he told her, Satsuki smiled, treasuring the moment because she knew he wouldn't say it again any time soon. It was the one thing that most irritated her, his silence, Kyoya was always so calm and collected, siting with a small smile and his green folder as his calculated plans unfolded around him. She wrapped her fingers around his and gave them a squeeze, yes he was indeed smart, brilliant in fact, with his plots and schemes, it seemed on the outside he had everything, a famous last name, intelligence, money ever good looks, from the outside he was perfect and so was his life. But only Satsuki knew how lonely he was, how alone he felt but he never let it show, not to family, not to his friends, not even her. It was only in occasional acts such as this that he'd let his facade slip, she knew Kyoya would get up the next day and apologise for acting selfish, but she enjoyed these moments the most. He never showed his emotions, even Akashi would have to pry joy or anger out of him, it made her feel dejected and alone. In Satsuki's mind she was always relying on him, and yet he never every truly opened up to her, always censoring himself, never telling what was truly on his mind, it made her feel lonely. She was scared he'd never open up, the thought made her worried about the future, would there always be such an unbalance of power and dependance in their relationship, she didn't want that in her marriage. She didn't want this to be the rest of her life.

Once Stasuki was certain Kyoya was asleep she got out of bed as quietly as she could, she grabbed her mobile and dialled, to make sure she didn't wake him up she took the call outside on the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Satsuki greeted.

"Hey," the voice echoed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, I just miss your voice I guess," Satsuki didn't want to admit it to herself but as much as she loved Kyoya she loved someone else more. But she'd long accepted the arranged marriage, it was something her father wanted, so she agreed to it, she hoped Kyoya willingly agreed as well. Besides, short of running away she knew she'd never be able to marry the voice on the other end. He was older, much older and was part of the same world as her grandfather. She was satisfied with just seeing him occasional, treating him as just a close friend and when her acting was especially good, like a brother, like a family. But the thought that in the future that he might meet someone who'd make him happy, someone who he'd marry made her chest ache, when she asked him if he'd ever marry his response was. _"No, I don't see it, not with the life I live."_ She prayed nothing would ever change.

"Satsuki?" he asked when she didn't say anything for a long time. "Satsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"…No," Satsuki admitted at last. At first she just wanted some attention from him, for him to look at her but she wanted more. She knew she should want that from Kyoya, she hoped in the time they hadn't seem each other her childhood friend had softened a little, but he hadn't, and she was terrified for the future. She could almost see it, her lonely future with a man who she adored but who still kept her at a distance.

"What do you need?" the voice on the other end asked. If only Kyoya would ask such a question, Satsuki felt so pathetic for even considering such a thought.

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know," Satsuki repeated. As she struggled to accept her future she felt tears whelling up in her eyes. "Chocolate?" she said impulsively. "Although it might not be enough." There was a small laugh on the other end of the line, suddenly she felt her chest lighten as she just listened to his voice.


End file.
